


I Wanna Ruin our Friendship

by Rainbowrocker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post 2x08, Winn is a good egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrocker/pseuds/Rainbowrocker
Summary: It's been a few weeks since her mother's arrest and Lena finds herself falling for her only friend in National City. When Kara shows up at her office late one night neither woman is sure they can contain their feelings any longer.





	1. Using your Shirt as a Pillowcase

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Jenny by the Studio Killers  
> I'm going to try to update regularly but as the say Good intentions pave the road to hell

Usually Lena enjoyed how quiet National City was at night. That night however the silence was maddening. It gave her far to much room to think, which wouldn’t be a problem if she could think of anything other than a certain bubbly blonde reporter. Kara had been there earlier that day for lunch, something that was happening more and more frequently since the incident with her mother and the Medusa virus. Lena suspected that Kara knew more about it than she’d ever admitted to although they never talked about it but whenever Lena needed someone, Kara always seemed to know. And she always seemed to be there.  
Lena loved it.

Except it was becoming nearly impossible for her to ignore the feelings she was very quickly developing for the other woman, and since Kara was her best (only?) friend in the entire city Lena wasn’t sure that telling the reporter was worth the risk of losing her completely.  
Normally Lena had nor problem pushing away those thoughts. That night, however, she just couldn’t seem to shake them. All because of a stupid sweater. During their lunch Kara had gotten a text from her sister that had her rushing out the door with an apology and a distracted smile. In her rush she left behind the sweater she’d been wearing when she’d first arrived. As it turned out that soft, pink piece of clothing was far to tempting for Lena to resist, so after she’d sent Jess home for the evening Lena found herself indulging in her desire to bury her face in the warm material. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine a life where she and Kara were more than just friends. But only for a moment.

With a sad sigh she set the sweater to the side and pulled out her phone to text the reporter.

**You left your sweater here.** She didn’t have to wait long for a response.

  **Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: That’s where I left it! :) Take care of it until I can get it?**  
  
Before Lena could respond her phone buzzed again.

**Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: Actually are you at home or still at L-corp?**

Lena frowned unsure of whether or not to admit to being in the office. _Should I be offended by the fact that she assumes I’m at one or the other or pleased that she seems to know me so well?_ With a sigh she decided on the truth, well at least partially. **I’m still at the office. I had some paperwork to finish.**

**Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: I’m coming to get you and my sweater be ready in 5?**

Lena couldn’t help her smile before she sent back a text. **Don’t I get a say?**

She didn’t get a text back. a few minutes later, however, she was startled by a light knock at her open door.

“You don’t look like you’re ready to go” Kara said with an easy smiled as she leaned against the frame of the door.

Lena found that she was having trouble forming a sentence because Kara was definitely wearing a different outfit than from before, and it suited her well. Her knee length skirt had been replaced with a pair of loose fitting black jeans and the sweater that Lena currently held in her hand had been replaced with a leather jacket. Kara’s hair was different too, The ponytail Lena had grown used to was gone in its place were long blonde waves that were just a little messy and felt a little familiar although Lena couldn’t figure out why.

She must have been staring for a while because Kara began to fidget and blush. “Lena?”

“Oh!” Embarrassed, Lena hopped up from her desk rather quickly. “Yes. Sorry I was just a little lost in thought. I’m ready to go.... where exactly?”  
Kara chuckled. “Home of course. Or well... I’d planned on giving you a ride to your place.... unless you wanted to go somewhere else?”

“A ride?” Lena raised her eyebrow “I thought you didn’t have a car.”

“Jenny is SO much better than a car” Kara smirked “Come on I’ll show you”

_Jenny?_ Lena chuckled a little as she followed Kara out of the building. “Jenny is a motorcycle.” Lena said when she noticed the bike parked in front of the building. “you ride a motorcycle?” Lena hoped she didn’t sound as breathless as that new fact made her feel.

“Is it that surprising?’

“It’s a little surprising” _And so hot_ she couldn’t help but add in her mind.

“I’ve had her for years. Alex helped me fix her when I first got here. Jeremiah bought it for us to work on together... I think he wanted us to bond over it. If he did it worked. That summer Alex really became my big sister. She let me keep it when she went to college so I could go visit her without having to wait for Eliza to have some free time.” Kara seemed to be smiling at the memory. “You’re okay with this right? I guess I didn’t really think to ask before just showing up.”

“I’ve never been on one before” Lena admitted rather quietly.

“You’ll have to hold on tight and I promise I won’t go to fast. You ready?”

Lena nodded as Kara handed her the helmet not sure she could trust herself to speak much more without blurting out all of the things she’d been feeling lately.

“Cool. Wait. before we head to your place have you had dinner yet?”

“Not yet” Lena confessed.

“Dinner first then. I know a great little diner that’s open pretty late if you’re interested.”

Lena wants to say ‘ _I’d go anywhere with you_ ’ She settles on “Sounds good” instead

Kara puts her own helmet on and mounts the bike. When Kara holds her hand out to help Lena is glad that the helmet she’s been given is full faced and hides her blush as she wraps her arms around Kara’s waist.

_What have I gotten myself into._


	2. Lena, Darling, You're my Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's POV

  
“I didn’t scare you too much did I” Kara asks after they’re safely parked in front of the diner. “I noticed you held a little tighter a few times.” _I kind of liked it._

  
“I admit it was a little scary a few times. but I enjoyed it more than anything.”

  
“Good.” Kara faced Lena then and smiled. _I can’t believe how beautiful she looks right now. I wonder if she’d let me sketch her._

When Lena tilted her head with a confused smile Kara shook her head and turned back towards the door. “This place has the best breakfast. Which they serve all day.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever had breakfast for dinner”

“We’re having lots of firsts today aren’t we.” Kara grinned as she held opened the door for the brunette. _Keep it together Kara_. “That is if you WANT breakfast for dinner. They have burgers and salad and I think maybe pasta too although I almost always get breakfast. But I guess....” Kara paused mid ramble when Lena grabbed her hand, but only to squeeze it lightly and let it go.

“Breakfast is fine, Kara”

Kara’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Right. Okay. we... we should sit now.” Kara pushed her glasses up.

“So breakfast for dinner. I don’t even know where to begin.” Lena laughed softly. “Why don’t you order for me.”

Kara nodded. “Do you prefer waffles or pancakes?”

“Waffles.”

“Me too.” Kara’s smile lit up her entire face. “I can’t believe you’ve never had breakfast for dinner.”

“Meals were always rather structured when I was in boarding school as well as in the Luthor household.”

“The Danvers’ used to do breakfast for dinner once a month. And they would let me have Dessert for breakfast 3 days out of the year.”

“What 3 days were so special that they let you have dessert for breakfast?”

“My birthday, the day they adopted me, and....” Kara trailed off. _I didn’t mean to start this. I should stop_. “And the third day is a sad day... I... I don’t like thinking about it.”

 

Again Lena reached for Kara’s hand this time not letting go. “Hey, it’s alright.”

Kara nodded luckily their waitress arrived. “Do you know what you’d like or do you two need more time.”

“Two of the breakfast platters. With waffles. and an extra side of bacon.” Kara grinned then looked at the menu. “And a cinnamon roll.”

The waitress nodded. “How would you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled. Lena?” Kara looked at Lena who finally pulled her hand away.

Lena smiled. “Over medium.”

“Alright. I’ll have that to you as soon as possible.”

Kara nodded again. “Thanks for having dinner with me.” Kara said softly after the waitress left. “I gotta be honest.... I was having kind of a rough day.”

“Oh? You seemed to be doing alright at lunch today.” Lena raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Alex.... forgot about some plans that we made for tonight... it’s been happening a lot more lately. And I’m happy for her really. Maggie makes her SO happy. It’s just she used to be my best friend.... she’s ALWAYS been there for me. I hardly see her anymore.” _I should just be able to be happy for her_. “Anyway I prefer your company over Winn and James.”

“I’m flattered.”

“It’s true though.... I just.... I really like being with you. It’s nice. I haven’t had a lot of female friends.” They sat together like that for a few more minutes neither Kara nor Lena sure what to say.

“So!” Lena said suddenly. “Jenny.”

“Jenny?” Kara tilted her head. “My bike?”

“Yes. why did you name it Jenny?”

Kara laughed and blushed. “Alex let me name it. She told me that it was common to name vehicles after women. Jenny was.... she was my first crush when I moved to Midvale. She was sooooo beautiful and so powerful which is why I thought it’d be a good name for a motorcycle.... She was older than me though, a Senior when I was a Freshman.” Kara laughed. “I never actually talked to her. I’ve also never told anyone I had a crush on her.”

“Not even your sister?”

Kara shrugged a little. “Honestly I spent so much time just.... trying to blend in that I never wanted to do anything to stand out at all and I saw the girls who liked girls when I was growing up. They never blended in. even the ones that tried. Then I got older and their were some guys I was interested in so I figured it was just something I grew out of. Then... when I realized as an adult that I hadn’t grown out of it I... I had so much other stuff going on. Then Alex came out and I didn’t want to feel like I was taking something else from her.... but I still like guys too... I mean I was definitely attracted to James.” _but I’m also definitely attracted to you_. ”I guess I‘d probably consider myself bi if I had to put a label on it.”

“I don’t really know Alex except for what you’ve told me about her. I don’t think she’d think that you were taking anything from her.” Lena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’re probably right.” Kara smiled. “Hey Lena....” Kara looked into Lena’s green eyes. Whatever question Kara had been planning to ask was forgotten. The world fell away in that moment there was just her and there was Lena. But the moment was ended by the waitress setting down their meals.

Kara quickly shoved a huge bite of waffle into her mouth.

Lena laughed before taking a much more reasonable sized bite of her own food. She closed her eyes savoring the flavor of the sticky sweet syrup. They ate together in a comfortable silence.

With her last bite of waffle Lena let out a content sigh. A small amount of the syrup trickled down and glistened on Lena’s bottom lip.

Kara swallowed hard. “you... you have a little...”

“Hmm?” Lena grabbed a napkin but dabbed at the wrong side of her face.

“It’s....” Kara brushed her thumb over Lena’s lip. _Shit_.

Lena‘s eyes went dark. “Kara.”

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always Thanks for reading


	3. Things You Don't Know About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV

Lena felt like she couldn’t breath. Kara’s hand was still in the air by her face the syrup she’d wiped away shimmered on her thumb. Kara looked panicked like she hadn’t realized what she’d done until it was to late.

“Kara.” Her voice sounded low and raspy even to her own ears.

“I’m sorry...” Kara apologized. “I... I have to.... bathroom.” She stood quickly. Lena heard Kara’s knee hit the table but the blonde didn’t even flinch.

Lena took a long drink of her water. _What am I doing. Why am I here with her like this. She’s too good for me. Too innocent. I’m a mess... a disaster waiting to happen. I should leave...._  
Lena frowned at her half eaten breakfast. She slapped a twenty on the table and left while Kara was still in the bathroom. She didn’t get far though before she felt a hand grab her wrist.

“I’m sorry.... I... I made things weird I didn’t mean to... Let me take you home at least?” Kara’s voice was soft, as if she were scared that if she said anything to loudly it would scare Lena away again. “I promised you a ride home.”

Lena nodded.

Kara looked relieved. She handed Lena a helmet and put on her own.

When they reached Lena’s building they didn’t talk. Lena got off the bike, handed the helmet back to Kara and walked a little unsteadily towards the door. She waved and disappeared inside.

She set her purse down on the kitchen island before she noticed the pink fabric sticking out. _I forgot to give her the sweater back._

Lena sighed and poured herself a glass of wine. _I should probably let her know I still have it._

Lena pulled out her phone. She stared at it for a few minutes then put it away again without sending a text. _Tomorrow._

She pulled the sweater out of her bag and walked with it to her bedroom.  
Lena finished her glass, changed into a pair of flannel pajamas and laid down for the night. She nuzzled into the soft material that she’d place on the pillow next to her. _I can pretend tonight that this evening went a lot differently.... just for tonight._

When Lena wakes the next morning she feels refreshed. Her sleep had been more fulfilling than she’d expected. She wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the sweater that was most definitely still on her pillow. _Better let her know I still have it._

When Lena picks up her phone to text Kara she’s surprised to see quite a few texts from the blonde. 

 **Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: I’m sorry again.**  
**Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: You’re probably alseep by now. But I just... I hope you aren’t mad at me.**  
**Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: I think I forgot my sweater again.**  
**Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: Do you want me to come get it.**  
**Kara “Sunshine” Danvers: I meant during the day tomorrow or would it be today? Well which ever. Just let me know. I understand if you’d rather not see me though.**

Lena smiled at the messages. **I have a very full day ahead of me today. Lots of meetings with a lot of stuffy old men that want to tell me how I should run my company. But even I need a lunch break, so if you’d like to come get your sweater for real this time you could come to my office around 1?**  
Lena nodded satisfied with her text. With her coffee and the sweater folded and in her bag Lena felt ready to tackle her day.

As it turned out it didn’t matter how prepared for her day Lena had been because by the third meeting which ran far longer than she’d hoped she had a terrible headache and consequently forgot about Kara’s visit until the woman was standing in front of her with more food than seemed possible for two people to eat.

“You uh.... didn’t text me back when i asked what you wanted so I got a few things” Kara admitted sheepishly. “If it’s a bad time I can just leave this here and grab my sweater and go?”

“No. No please sit, stay and eat with me. I’m sorry I forgot. It’s been a tedious morning and I have a bit of a headache.”

Kara sat down although it was clear to Lena she was nervous about being there. “I um wanted to apologize.... again. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. and don’t say you weren’t uncomfortable because you wouldn’t have tried to run off if you weren’t. You’re a really important friend.”

Lena tried not to think about the way the word ‘Friend’ made her feel. “you’re a very important friend to me as well Kara. I think we can move on from last night if you’d rather not talk about it as it seems you’re rather uncomfortable with it yourself.” _I can’t blame you. I can’t imagine you meant for your actions to seem so flirty_. Lena thought with a sigh. “Now why don’t we sit here together and enjoy all of this wonderful food you’ve brought.”

“yeah. okay” Kara smiled and relaxed a little although Lena could tell she was still on edge.

“Before I forget again,” Lena pulled the sweater from the drawer it had been in all morning. “Here’s this back” _although I liked having the excuse to keep seeing you._

“Thanks.” Kara smiled and tucked the sweater in her bag. “I’m sorry I forgot it again.” She laughed a little.

“It’s quite alright. I’ve been enjoying the excuse to see you.” _What are you doing why did you say that?!_

Kara looked surprised by the confession and blurted “Do you want to come over tonight?”

Lena willed herself to stay calm. “Tonight?”

“It’s.... we have a game night. My sister and a few other friends. I... do you want to come? I’d like you to come.” Kara blushed.

“What time should I be there?”

Kara’s smile lit up the entire room. “We usually start around 6 or so, so that we can play more than just one game.”

Lena bit her lip. _I have a conference call at 6_. “I’ll be there. If you’re sure you ant me and your friends won’t mind.”

“My friends owe me so even if they did mind, which they won’t, I’d just tell them to suck it up.” Kara nodded her head as if that were the end of that. “Now we should probably eat before this all gets cold.”

Lena laughed and the rest of their lunch together was much less tense.

When Kara left Lena called Jess in to let her know she needed to reschedule her conference call and when five o’clock rolled around Lena shut down her work station and packed up for the day. _When is the last time I left work this early?_ She wondered as she called her driver. Honestly despite the headache from that morning Lena was sure that that day had been the best one she’d had in a long time and at that moment she allowed herself to hope that perhaps her life was finally headed in a good direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited that you all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Ideally I'd like to update once or twice a week So I tend to only write around 1000 words at a time. 
> 
> Just as a warning something HAS TO go wrong eventually I mean even in prison the Luthor's are very powerful people.  
> I'm already working on the next chapter. which will finally add more characters because lets face it no story about Kara is complete without the super friends.  
> Anyway as always thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	4. Forget Those Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn is great.

To say that Kara was nervous would be a massive understatement. Sure her friends knew about Lena. Actually she was pretty sure that all of her friends had already met Lena. But they’d never met Lena as her friend and Kara wasn’t sure that they’d all appreciate her just inviting Lena to their game night without even asking them first. It’s too late to cancel. _It’ll be fine I’m sure_.

Kara was grateful that Winn was the first to arrive. “Winn!” Kara smiled.   
“I brought a bunch of different games.” Winn said easily dropping a duffle bag to the ground then he handed over a small white box. “And I got this especially for you. I’m not sorry about what James and I have been doing. But I’m kind of sorry I’ve been lying and been distant.”

Kara set the box down and pulled Winn into a hug. “I’m not ever going to stop worrying about you. Either of you. ummm but before I eat your apology cupcake I have to tell you something.” Kara stepped away from Winn and fidgeted nervously. “I invited Lena to game night.”

“You invited Lena? Lena Luthor? CEO of LCorp?” Winn stared. “To our game night?”

“I know! I know okay look she... She really needs a friend. And it just sort of happened. But I don’t regret it. I WANT Lena here. I just... I need you to help me... deal with everyone. James doesn’t like her like... at all... and Alex can be.... well you know. I just... I want it to go well.”

Winn smiled. “You like her don’t you?”

“Wh- What?” Kara blushed. “I’m... I....” With a sigh she hung her head. “I don’t know.... I mean...”

“Lena’s pretty cool. And if she makes you happy.... I’m happy for you.” Winn pulled her into another hug. “I didn’t bring any games for 7 people.” Winn frowned.

“We can play charades.... or we can take turns playing on the Wii... or... Maybe Mon-el won’t show up?” 

“O...ooh do... is there a problem with him?”

“He told me he likes me.”Kara frowned. “And I let him down as easy but... Everytime I’ve seen him since he’s given me those sad puppy eyes and... I just don’t...” 

Winn nodded. “I get it. what...um what do you say we just call him up and.... like just tell him game night was canceled...Then my games work and you don’t have to deal with ANOTHER person pining over you. .” 

“I... I couldn’t do that.” Kara frowned. 

“Well I mean I.... I could call him. Ooooor I could just text him. I think he mentioned he was working at the bar tonight anyway” Winn nodded and pulled out his phone to send the text. “Plus he’s the worst at keeping your secret and I assume Lena doesn’t know?”

“I haven’t told her yet.... I want to...” Kara frowned. “I can’t... I can’t start anything real with her until I do.” 

“Do you trust her?” Winn asked putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“I do” Kara nodded with no hesitation.

“You should tell her then. and don’t... don’t worry about the DEO or Alex or anyone...if you like her... if she makes you happy then you deserve a chance.... and I know better than anyone that just because your family is messed up doesn’t mean you have to be.”

Kara pulled Winn into another hug feeling overwhelmed by his support. “You’re the best.”

Before they could say more though Alex walked in with Maggie. 

“Hey little Danvers look what we found hanging out in front of your building.” and before Kara could respond to Maggie, Lena walked in with a shy wave.

Kara ignored Alex’s questioning look as well as Maggie’s amused and knowing one.

“You made it!” Kara exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped Lena in a hug. "You're wearing Jeans?" Kara tried hard not to stare.

    
“I told you I’d be here. And I thought jeans might be more appropriate.” Lena said softly as Kara pulled away. 

Kara turned to face everyone and she threw her arm over Lena’s shoulder. “Everyone this is Lena. Lena, this is.... well almost everyone. That’s Winn... you remember him from the gala right? he was my plus one? and that is my sister Alex... I guess you briefly met her too. and Maggie her girlfriend.” Kara gestured to everyone as she put names and faces together for Lena. 

“We’ve met too.” Maggie said simply. “Although never outside of a professional setting I suppose. It’s a pleasure.” Maggie held out her hand to Lena who reluctantly moved away from Kara’s side to shake it. 

“It’s good to see you again detective.” Lena gave a polite smile. “You said this wasn’t everyone?”

“You invited Lena _Luthor_ to _your_ game night?” a new voice entered the apartment. 

“James...” Kara said with a warning tone. ”She‘s my friend.” 

“Ah... I didn’t realize the James you mentioned was James Olsen. Although I guess I should’ve realized seeing as you both work at Catco” Lena was still smiling but Kara noticed it didn’t seem quite has bright as had been for everyone else. 

There was a long moment of tense silence where no one seemed to know what to say so Winn jumped in. “So I brought a bunch of games and we should probably figure out where we’re ordering from soon.” 

Kara smiled gratefully at her friend and James decided to move on for the moment.

“I vote pizza. I am Starving.” Alex said as everyone sat down. Kara sat at the head of the table with Lena and Winn next to her. James sat next to Winn and Maggie sat next to Lena putting Alex across from Kara.

“Isn’t Mike coming?” James asked. 

“He had to work tonight.” Winn answered smoothly. “Pizza works for me. What about you Lena? do you eat pizza?”

“I’ve been known to indulge every now and then.” Lena smiled. 

Kara grinned brightly at Winn, glad that he was making sure to include Lena. 

“James? Maggie? are you okay with Pizza?”

“Can we get a veggie lovers?” Maggie requested. 

“I’m good with pizza too.” James nodded. 

“Alright sounds like pizza it is. Veggie Lovers for Maggie. any other requests?”

“Pineapple and bacon” Alex grinned. 

Kara made a gagging nose and Lena couldn’t help the disgusted look that crossed her expression. “I prefer pepperoni. and the pineapple can stay far away from me.” Lena said easily.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Kara nodded. “Pepperoni is good for me too.”

“Cool. James?”

“Our usual?” James asked Winn with a smile. 

“Sausage and mushroom it is.” Winn nodded. He placed the order on Kara’s laptop and settled in for what everyone hoped would be a fun evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading and let me know what you think.   
> Next Chapter: Kara does some heroics... and Lena is a gay mess.


	5. Lena Take my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fires and Friendships

Lena decided she liked Winn the most out of Kara’s friends. He was incredibly sweet and made a point of including her in everything during game night. She got along well with Maggie as well although the detective had kept wiggling her eyebrows at her any time Lena did anything that could be perceived as even remotely romantic towards Kara. James and Alex had both been polite the rest of the evening although Lena got the feeling neither of them quite trusted her around Kara for some reason. She‘d also done quite well on almost all of the games they‘d played and she‘d been especially pleased to have beaten James in every game but she didn‘t brag since he‘d been polite. 

“I want to be on Lena’s team next time we do a team game.” Winn had said after her and Kara had dominated the one game that had involved partners that she couldn’t remember the name of anymore.

Kara shook her head and grinned. “No way! Lena’s mine. Besides, you two would have WAY to much combined brain power it’d be totally unfair.” 

Lena tried not to allow her thoughts to linger on how Kara saying she was hers made her feel. “You’re not exactly unintelligent, Kara.” Lena said easily. “In fact I’d say you’re probably in the genius IQ level yourself if I had to guess."

Kara blushed and Lena couldn’t hide her pleasure at the effect she had on the blonde. “I mean... I dunno I never took a test or anything... I had average grades and stuff in school.” Kara shrugged.

“Come on Kara don’t sell yourself short.” James said with a small smile. He stifled a yawn. “Anyway I think I need to call it. Are you coming with me buddy?” James asked turning to Winn. 

“Yeah I suppose so. It’s a little late to walk home.”

“We’re gonna head out too.” Alex said throwing her arm around Maggie. “We’ll talk later sis.”

Lena watched everyone leave and it very suddenly occurred to her she’d be alone with Kara. In Kara’s apartment. _I should leave too before I embarrass myself._

“I’m really glad you came tonight, Lena. It was a lot of fun.”

“I had a lot of fun too. It was really nice of you to invite me.” Lena took a step a little closer to Kara. “I should probably go too though.”

“Y-yeah probably.” Kara nodded. “Do you need a lift?”

“I will be fine but thank you.” Lena felt herself leaning in and pulled away suddenly. “See you soon right?”

“Absolutely.” Kara smiled.

As Lena made her way home she let the warm feelings of the evening wash over her until her driver slammed on the breaks quite suddenly. 

“Whats going on?” 

“Looks like a fire.” Her driver said casually. “there’s a blockade.

Lena looked out and saw the bright orange from the fire. she frowned. “Thats my apartment building!” 

She hopped out of the car and ran towards the building just in time to see Supergirl landing in front of the police after putting out the fire with her ice breath. “Is everyone out of the building? do we know what caused the fire?”

“From the reports we got there was a small explosion in the penthouse.”

“Excuse me? Did you just say there was an explosion? In MY apartment?" 

Supergirl straightened at Lena’s voice. “Ms. Luthor!” 

“Supergirl.” Lena nodded at the hero. 

“Another attempt on your life it seems.” Supergirl frowned. 

“That’d be my guess.” Lena nodded. 

“Ya know at least once I’d really like to see you under better circumstances.” Supergirl gave her a small smile. “At least you’re safe. Do you have somewhere to go tonight? somewhere that nobody would think to look? Perhaps with Kara?”

Lena blushed. “I don’t know... I wouldn’t want to impose on her.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Perhaps I’ll call her.” Lena bit her lip “It’s not like I can stay here.”

Supergirl nodded. “Do you need a lift?”

_Deja vu_. Lena shook her head. “My driver is still here. I have a few calls to make.” 

Supergirl nodded. “Alright.” She turned away as if to leave but paused and glanced over her shoulder. “By the way. Denim is a good look on you. You should consider wearing jeans more often.” Supergirl winked at her and flew away.

Lena blushed a brilliant red as she stared after Supergirl.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her daze. “Hello?”

“Lena! it’s all over the news thank goodness you’re okay!”

“Kara.” Lena smiled in spite of everything. “I was just going to call you.”

“You were?” 

“I was hoping perhaps I could stay with you tonight? My apartment is a bit of a mess right now.”

“Of course!” Kara said without hesitation. 

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. What are friends for.”

“I’ve never had a friend like you before.” Lena confessed quietly. “I’ll be there shortly.”

“I already have a cup of tea and warm blankets waiting for you.” 

Lena nodded despite knowing Kara couldn’t see her. “See you soon” Lena said as she hung up. 

When Lena made it back to Kara’s apartment the door opened as soon as she raised her hand to knock. She found herself in a warm embrace. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I saw it on the news. I can’t believe someone blew up your apartment. You can stay here as long you need. I’ll just sleep out here on the couch. you can take the bedroom.” 

“What? Kara I couldn’t possibly take your bed from you!?” Lena pulled away from the hug. 

“No its okay the couch is really comfortable. I insist.” Kara nodded resolutely. 

“I suppose if you insist I can’t really refuse now can I?” Lena yawned. 

“Nope. Now lets get you some pajamas and get you to bed. It’s been a long day” Kara led Lena to the bedroom. “I... uh.... Set some clothes out for you. I figured you probably didn’t have...” 

Lena frowned. “I suppose I don’t anymore.” 

For the third time that night Lena found herself in Kara’s arms, this time however, Lena was to tired to hold back any more emotions. Which is how she found herself crying as Kara rubbed soothing circles over her back. “Hey, it’s alright Lena. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

Lena nuzzled further into Kara’s shoulder and her sobs started to slow, as

they did she noticed that Kara had started singing softly to her. Lena yawned again and before she knew it she started nodding off. 

“you should get changed.” Kara said softly. 

“will you please stay?” Lena asked just as softly.

Kara bit her lip. “ I... I suppose I could. Just... you get changed and I’ll go turn out the lights in the rest of the apartment okay?”

Lena nodded. “Thanks Kara.”

Kara smiled gently. “Be back in a minute.”

Lena changed quickly and crawled into the bed. 

Kara came back moments later crawling into bed next to Lena and Lena only waited a short time before she rolled into the warm blonde’s side. Kara pulled Lena in tighter.

“I’ve got you.” Kara murmured.

That was the last thing Lena remembered before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters up today. Hope you're liking it. I promise I'm gonna move them into the relationship territory here soon. I Want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and encouraging words it really motivates me. I'm already working on the next chapter so here's hoping I get it finished soon.   
> As always thanks for reading and Let me know what you thought.


	6. Nothing You'd Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl is Super and Lena is a target.

_Mmmm Warm._ That was the sensation that Kara felt that morning when she woke up. she was warmer than usual and the warmth was spreading. Which brought her to the reason she’d woken up so early in the first place. There was most definitely a hand that was not her own resting on her chest. This, along with the feather light breaths against her neck had been enough to wake her from the rather pleasant dream she’d been having. Kara looked at Lena who had shifted in her sleep so that she was practically on top of Kara. Before Kara spent to much time enjoying the subtle weight of Lena on top of her and the warmth she caused she remember what had brought the other woman to her bed in the first place and she frowned.

_Maybe Maggie will have more information for me this morning. I wonder if Lena is going to try and go to work. She probably shouldn’t. If they attacked her home I’m sure that her office isn’t safe either._

With a sigh Kara reluctantly moved Lena off of her and got up. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and got ready for a long morning. She started a pot of coffee and sat at her kitchen island. She called Maggie first.

“Hey Kara, it’s like 5 am why are you up?” Maggie sounded wide awake and Kara was glad she didn’t wake her sisters girlfriend.

“You heard about the explosion last night? In Lena’s building?”

“Yeah. It’s not my division but word gets around ya know. Is she okay?”

“She’s.... as okay as she can be. She’s here sleeping. I was wondering if you could find anything about it out for me?”

“I mean I can try but we both know the order probably came from her mother and the person that set it off was just a grunt. Did you say she was there with you? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Kara groaned. _Should’ve known people were going to say something about it_. “She doesn’t have anyone else Maggie. And I trust her.”

“I didn’t mean to imply you couldn’t. Your pretty super for letting her stay with you. I’m just not sure she realizes how true that is.”

Kara heard the unsaid statement _'she doesn’t know you’re supergirl, Kara, how are you going to continue to hide that detail_ ’ “I’m probably going to tell her.” Kara practically whispered.

“Your sister isn’t going to like that.”

“It’s not her secret to tell. Anyway I just wanted to see if you would let me know. I want to catch the person that did this. I have to go. Lena’s waking up.” She paused a moment. “Alex is too if I’m hearing correctly.” She heard Maggie laugh quietly.

“You caught me. I’ll let you know what I find out”

“Thanks.” Kara hung up as she poured a second cup of coffee for Lena who from the sounds of it wasn’t exactly a morning person.

“Morning sunshine.” Kara chuckled and handed Lena the steaming mug. “Any chance I can convince you to miss work today?”

Lena groaned. “I feel like a train hit me and the only thing I have to wear is a pair of Jeans and an obscure band tee. I already sent Jess a message to let her know I wouldn’t be in the office today.”

Kara nodded. “Well let me just call Snapper and let him know I won’t be in.”

  
“What?! Kara no!” Lena stared at the blonde.

“I have like a million sick days saved up.” Kara smiled a little. “I’m not going to let you be alone right now. and before you even think about it you’re allowed to stay here as long as you need.”

“I can’t impose on you like that.” Lena frowned.

“It’s not an imposition.” _I probably like having you here more than I should_ , Kara thought a little helplessly. “Anyway it’s probably safer than you going to a hotel or staying in your office so...”

Lena sighed. “I don’t want to get you caught in the crossfire.”

“I can take care of myself.” Kara said firmly. “So after breakfast what do we need to do first today?”

“I have to call my insurance company.” Lena frowned. “I should probably make sure nothing happened to L corp during the night. And I suppose I’ll probably have to go shopping. And depending on the damage I might have to start searching for a new apartment.”

“So how can I help?” Kara asked already making her own list in her head.

“you’re already doing so much for me. I can’t possibly ask for any more from you.”

“And you aren’t I’m offering. Besides all of that sounds like assistant stuff and I’m kind of an expert in that department.” Kara couldn’t help her smile but it faltered when she heard a boom in the distance. “I’m gonna shower first though. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Oh and if you need it I have a spare laptop on the table by the couch.”

“Thank you, Kara. For everything.”

“Not a problem.” Kara nodded and headed towards her bathroom where she turned on the water before sneaking out of her window. _Ugh why is that window so small. Memo to self, never use the shower as an excuse again_. Kara frowned when she realized where the explosion had come from. _Lena is gonna be so pissed_. Kara flew into the burning L Corp building from Lena’s balcony she scanned quickly and found Jess unconscious near the elevators. Kara scooped up the woman and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a faint but still present heartbeat. As she flew Jess down to the waiting paramedic Kara surveyed the building and was grateful that most of the damage had been contained to the topmost floor and that no one appeared to be left in the building. She quickly put out the fire, but much like Lena’s apartment the night before there wasn’t much to be salvaged from the ruined office. Kara sighed. _This is getting old really fast_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in 2 days I feel like I'm on a roll.  
> any guess on who keeps blowing up all of the places Lena frequents?  
> I promise I'm trying to add more plot and not just write endless fluff but it's hard especially when all I want is endless fluff.  
> Anyway as always thanks for reading and let me know what you think


	7. We should be Lovers Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena freaks out. Kara has some explaining to do.

Lena was having trouble focusing. At least she was having trouble on focusing on almost everything. She tried, really, but all she could think about was Kara. Kara was showering. And if Kara was showering then that meant Kara was naked. _Kara is naked and only really a few feet away._ It was a pretty long shower.  
When Kara finally did emerge from the shower with wet hair and in only a towel Lena was fairly certain her brain actually short circuited. of course she’d only looked for a minute, it wasn’t lie Kara had walked all the way to the living room in the towel. Just the short distance between the bedroom and the bathroom. Still it had been enough to make Lena red faced.

“Did you want to shower?” Kara asked as she walked out of the bedroom fully clothed and with the towel she’d previously been wrapped in around her neck. “I might’ve used all the hot water up on accident. I’m not really used to sharing anymore”

“Cold showers good.” Lena responded quietly as she stood up. She was about to head into the bathroom when there was a knock at Kara’s door.

Kara frowned as she answered. “Maggie?”

“I need to speak to Miss Luthor.” Maggie was frowning and Lena had a sinking feeling in her stomach and suddenly focusing was a lot easier.

“What can I do for you detective?”

“It might be better if we spoke in private.” Maggie glanced at Kara.

“Kara can stay.” Lena insisted. “Whatever it is I’m sure I’d tell her anyway.”

“It’s about your mother. She’s escaped. We’re not exactly sure how but we DO know that she is responsible for both the attack on your apartment last night and your building this morning. Although not directly.”

Lena felt like she might throw up. “L Corp was attacked?”

“Your assistant sustained some injuries but aside from a minor concussion she appears to be perfectly fine.”

“Jess.”

“Miss Luthor we’re doing everything we can to re-apprehend your mother as well as the persons responsible for planting the bombs. In the meantime we’d like to put a security detail on you until we find her” Maggie frowned.

Lena nodded not trusting herself to speak.

“We’ll be in touch Lena.” Maggie looked at Kara. “She’ll be staying here?”

“As long as she likes.” Kara confirmed.

“Be safe.” Maggie said as she turned away.

Lena felt numb and completely dazed . _Jess was hurt because of me. my own mother is trying to kill me._

“Lena?” Kara’s voice cut through.

“I can’t stay here.” Lena said softly. 

“What?”

“I can’t stay here. Kara what if they find me. What if they come here. Kara I can’t let that happen. I can’t let them hurt you.” _I would die if something happened to you because of me._

Kara shook her head. “Lena you can’t be seriously considering leaving? It isn’t safe.”

“Exactly. It isn’t safe. you can’t be around me.” Lena’s breathing stared to become erratic. The entire room felt like it was falling away around her.

“Lena.... Lena you have to calm down.” Kara’s voice was loud but her tone was calm. She sounded far away to Lena.

“I can’t.” her chest felt tight.

“Lena.” Kara said her name again. “I need you to calm down. You need to breath. Focus on me Lena.”

She felt Kara’s hand in her own and tried to focus on that. “Kara....”

“Can you count to ten for me?”

Lena started counting and as she did she could feel herself calming down.

“Great.” Kara smiled at me. “You’re gonna be okay. Just keep breathing with me.”

Lena nodded although she wasn’t sure she believed it. “What about you.”

Kara frowned a little. “I...” suddenly Kara was fidgeting and Lena wasn’t sure why. “There’s something I need to tell you.... and I want you to know that I didn’t keep it a secret because I don’t trust you... I didn’t tell you because everyone that knows... it’s dangerous... and I didn’t want to put you in anymore danger.... but I trust you. and I care about you so much. And I really really hate lying to you.”

Lena nodded but decided she should probably just let Kara finish.

“I’m.... I’m Supergirl.”

 _Supergirl. Kara. Kara is Supergirl_. “You’re...”

Kara nodded. “I... I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now....” Kara takes off her glasses and Lena wondered how she didn’t see it before. “And I’m telling you now... well for lots of reasons. Mostly right now though because I wanted you to.... I wanted you know that I’m going to protect you. And Also it’s hard to hurt me. I’ll be okay.”

“She’s hurt you before...” Lena says softly.

Kara nodded again. “That’s true. but not because of you. and I’m in no more danger around you than I am when I’m not. I WANT to be here for you. I want to keep you safe.”

“Why?” Lena bit her lip. There was the answer she was expecting 'It’s my duty’ or even 'you’re my friend’ What she didn’t expect was the answer Kara gave.

“I.... care about you... A lot.” Kara was blushing. “You’re very important to me.”

 _She can’t mean that that way could she?_ Lena tilted her head curiously because although Kara had said that to her before this time it felt different.

“I um... It’s just... I.” Kara blew out a frustrated breath. “ I was gonna plan all this out you know. I was gonna write out what I wanted to say. every thing. The Supergirl thing and....but I can’t just... you keep getting targeted and I can’t keep putting it off just so I can make it sound all perfect... I really really like you Lena...Like... like that you know?”

“You... What?”

“I like you. in a romantic sort of way.”

Lena stared silently in disbelief.

“Lena?”

“A date.” Lena said suddenly startling Kara.

“What?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Lena clarified with a wide smile.

“I would love to!” Kara grinned but it was quickly followed by a frown. “We probably should wait. It’s not safe for you to be out to much right now.”

“Kara Danvers I have wanted to ask you to go on a date with me for months now. Months. and I am not going to let ANOTHER death threat stop me from having this.”

“Months?”

Lena turned a light shade of pink. “I didn’t even know if you were interested in women at all until two nights ago. And I never imagined you’d be interested in me.”

“You’re brilliant and talented and powerful and beautiful who in their right mind wouldn’t be interested in you?”

Lena smiled at the compliments.

“This doesn’t make you staying here weird does it? Because I absolutely still want you to stay here. I mean I’ll have a much easier time protecting you if you’re already here.”

Suddenly Lena was laughing loudly and Kara frowned at her.

“What?”

“I just realized that I, a Luthor, have a date with Supergirl. I’m currently staying in Supergirl’s apartment because my mother blew mine up. My mother would be furious if she knew.” Lena took a deep breath. “She’d be so furious if she knew that at this very moment I want nothing more than to kiss Supergirl.... to kiss you. Can I kiss you Kara?”  
Kara nodded and leaned in to a kiss that started slow and soft and for Lena, that moment was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just sort of pounded this one out okay and all in all I'm fairly pleased. and relax it's only half time. still plenty more fluff to go. and maybe a little more plot. I REALLY needed Kara to tell Lena before she really flipped and ran away to "Keep Kara safe"  
> Anyway as always thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of you.


	8. We Are More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and discussions and a LOT of emotions

_wow_! Kara couldn’t stop grinning even if she had wanted to. _I kissed Lena! Lena kissed me!_ “Wow.” 

Lena chuckled. “You know... it’s a good thing you told me about the whole Supergirl thing. Otherwise you’d have some explaining to do.” Lena gestured to Kara who was floating a few inches off the ground. 

“Oh!” Kara dropped with a quiet thud and blushed. “I... that’s never.... I didn’t realize.” Kara tugged on her sleeve nervously.

Lena smiled gently. “It’s alright.” 

Kara nodded. “So not to bring down the mood or anything but what are going to do about your Mother? She had both your office and your apartment blown up.”

“I’m going to keep living my life.” Lena couldn’t help the frown that crossed her face. “And I suppose you’ll protect me... I’ll probably hire a couple of people to be like personal bodyguards until they find her.”

Kara frowned. “Why would you need a body guard when you have me?” kara puffed out her cheeks a little in a pout. I _don’t like the idea of some stranger or strangers being around all the time._

“Realistically speaking I can’t have you with me all the time. You have a job and a life and I have a company to run. Also, _Kara Danvers_ ,” Lena looks at her as she emphasizes the blondes name. “Why would you be my body guard when you’re hardly bigger than I am?”

“Right....” Kara sighed. “I can have Alex get you some people to choose from. I’d feel better if it weren’t just some stranger.”

Lena tilted her head. “She’s not FBI is she?” Lena said suddenly.

Kara bit her lip. “I can’t talk about it.” Kara sighed. “There’s like a TON of paperwork to do if I do... actually you’ll probably have to do paperwork anyway... I need to call Alex.”

_she’s gonna be upset with me._

The phone rang twice before Alex picked up. 

“Hi Alex!” Kara said as cheerfully as possible. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“Things are quite for the moment although the hunt for Lillian is still on going. And Maggie’s at work. What’s up?”

“Wanna have lunch with me? I... I have some stuff to tell you.”

“This is gonna be about Lena isn’t it?” Alex sighed. 

Kara couldn’t stop the blush rising to her cheeks. “I don’t wanna talk about this stuff over the phone.”

“Lunch is good.” Alex said sounding a little bit defeated. “Are we going out or am I coming over or are you coming here?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“I’ll be at yours in like an hour... Maggie told me Lena is staying there. I assume she’ll be joining us for lunch?”

“If that’s okay with you. And if she wants to...” Kara looked at Lena with a small smile.

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Kara let out a long breath and shook the tension out of her shoulders. “Alex is coming for lunch. Do you want to be here when I tell her about.... about us?”

“So there’s an us?” Lena teased. 

“I mean... sort of? I’d like to consider it an us. I know we haven’t officially gone on a date yet but we have had a lot of things that felt like dates and we kissed and I mean...”

Lena smiled at Kara in a way that made the words die on her lips. “Kara, I was only teasing. Of course there’s an us. And I’d be happy to stay if you’d like me to. At some point today however I need to go out so I can get a few things.”

“What do you need?” 

“A new laptop for starters. Also a whole new wardrobe I suppose. A get well present for Jess...” Lena frowned. 

“It’s not your fault.” Kara said gently. “And she’s okay. She’s alive and I am sure she doesn’t blame you.”

“Maybe she doesn’t.... but I kind of blame me.”

_ugh these mood swings are giving me a headache_. “It’s not your fault.” Kara insisted. “Why don’t we focus on getting you the things you need for now.” 

Lena nodded and sighed. “One more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Will we be sharing a bed during my stay here or would you prefer I take the couch. I know we slept together last night but... Now that we’ve established we’re going to pursue a different kind of relationship I don’t...” Lena blushed. “I don’t want to assume anything.”

_Oh! I hadn’t thought of that_. Kara reached for her glasses in a nervous way before remembering she had taken them off. “I... we could share.... if you’re okay with that.... but like just... just sleeping for now right?” _Oh Rao I am NOT ready for THAT yet._  

“Just sleeping. Kara I’m never gonna pressure you into anything you don’t want.” Lena said rather seriously.

“I’m not opposed to.... well.... ya know” Kara turned an even brighter shade of red than she imagined possible. _I can’t believe I’m about to have this conversation. How do I tell my not quite girlfriend that I’ve never done IT before. What would Alex say... probably 'just do it Kara, it’s like ripping a bandaid off do it fast so it doesn’t hurt’ Not that I even really know what that feels like._ “I’ve just never done that before.”

Lena stared at her with a raised eyebrow. “With a woman?”

“With anyone.” Kara said in a small voice. _This is so embarrassing._ “I um...well you saw what happened just from you kissing me... and Like that hasn’t exactly ever happened before because I’ve never really felt like this before but.... I umm If I feel stuff to strongly its harder to control my powers.... and from my understanding there is a LOT of feeling and... and I... I’m sorry... I’m probably going to need lots of time.... you’re so...” Kara sighed. “So breakable and I don’t want to ever hurt you. But I...I do want to do that stuff... with you.... eventually”

Lena pulled Kara’s hand into her own and ran her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. “I’m perfectly fine taking that part of things as slowly as you need. It’s not that important.” 

Kara pulled Lena’s hand to her lips and kissed it gently. “Thank you...” 

“I am glad you told me this now.” Lena said easily. “Instead of waiting until I had already made you uncomfortable.” 

“I don’t want there to be any secrets.” Kara said with a sigh. “I have so many secrets and I just... I don’t want to have any with you.” 

“No secrets.” Lena agreed. 

“Now” Kara said suddenly in an attempt to break away from the somber mood. “I believe we have some shopping to do today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness this chapter was just really struggling to come together for me. So I want you all to know that Kara and Lena will most likely have sex at SOME point in this fic although I haven't committed to completely writing it out or not yet. and it's definitely something they're going to have to work up to so its at least not for another few chapter.   
> In the meantime we'll find out more about what Lillian is up to Plus we have some shopping to do and a Date to go on. It's gonna be fun. 
> 
> I'm running out of lines of my initial song that I like as chapter titles.
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought. And as always thanks for reading
> 
> ps  
> If you want you can check me out on tumblr. rainbowrocker92.tumblr.com
> 
> P.p.s  
> I have a playlist that I've built to listen to while writing this. let me know if you want the link to that.


	9. I Can Not Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obligatory "shovel talk" chapter.... sort of?

Lena was nervous. Of course she’d met Alex more than once but that was different. Now she was going to be dating Kara. and Lena got the feeling that Alex was very much the protective older sister type. So, of course, when the other woman walked into Kara’s apartment just as they were about to leave, she couldn’t stop the nerves from forcing her to stand a little straighter.

“Lena.” Alex said with a nod as a greeting before turning to her sister. “Alright, Kara, You said we needed to talk.” 

“Right.” Kara leaned against her kitchen island as Alex sat on the stool across from her and Lena tried her hardest to simply fade into the background. “I told Lena... Also... I um... we... are going on a date.”

_this is it_ , Lena thought as she watched Alex straighten and turn towards her, t _his is how I die. Kara’s overprotective sister is going to murder me before I’ve even had the chance to take Kara on a date._

“So.” Alex said slowly looking Lena up and down. “You think you’re good enough for my baby sister?”

“Alex!” Kara started but Alex held her hand up to stop the blonde. 

Lena stood up tall and matched Alex’s expression despite her nerves. “Not really.” Lena admitted surprising herself. “Kara is...” Lena bit her lip considering her words carefully. “She’s beautiful, light, and wonderful. She’s a literal hero. And I’m broken and my family is cold calculated and dangerous. I’m definitely not what she needs in her life.” She looks at Kara who is blushing and looks like she’s aching to contradict what Lena is saying. “But she chose me. And I’d be a fool not to choose her back. Especially when I feel so much for her. And I will do everything that I can to be good enough for her.” 

Alex seemed satisfied with Lena’s answer and nodded once. “Well... suppose I have some paperwork for you to fill out then. Welcome to the family.” 

“Oh.” Lena said a little surprised. “I thought...”  _The family? I've definitely never had a family like this before._

“Kara can take care of herself.” Alex shrugged. “I don’t need to threaten you, because if you hurt her she is perfectly capable of handling that however she sees fit. And I am... Learning to trust you. Because Kara trusts you. and you saved my life once. and the entire Alien population of National City. If I seem wary it’s mostly because your mother has hurt my sister before. You’re not a safe choice. But it’s not mine to make.”

“So!?” Kara said suddenly. “Lunch?”

“I’m a little surprised there wasn’t food here already actually.” Alex said with a smile. 

“We were headed out when you showed up.” Kara admitted. “I kinda forgot how soon you said you’d be coming over.”

“You forgot about me?”

“No, I forgot you were coming so soon. Lena and I were talking about.... stuff. And I lost track of time and Lena has to go buy a bunch of new things since ya know her apartment and her office were both blown up.”

Alex raised her eyebrow at ‘stuff’ but decided she probably would prefer not to know. “Why don’t we just got out for lunch then?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Lena said with a shy smile. “I know a really great burger place if you were interested. My treat.”

Alex shrugged. “Burgers sound good to me” 

Lena looked at Kara and smiled, she melted a little when Kara smiled back so brightly and exclaimed. “I love a good burger” Lena laughed when Kara’s stomach grumbled as if agreeing. 

Despite her brave front, Lena was scared. And while she wasn’t certain what exactly her mother was trying to accomplish by blowing her office and her apartment to bits, she was certain that her mother wanted her alive. She also knew that telling Kara that would merely lead to more worry and more insistence that they hide out and wait until Lillian was found. _I refuse to let that woman ruin this for me as well. She’s ruined to much for me already._

Lena sighed a little as she lead the way out of Kara’s apartment. “It’s not far from here actually so I figured we could walk.”

“I didn’t know there was a burger place around here?” Kara said as she slipped her hand into Lena’s. 

Lena felt her cheeks warm at the obvious display of affection.

“It’s a fairly small place that only opened a few months ago.... Honestly I only know about it because the man that owns it used to work for me.”

“How does one go from working for a Huge Tech company like L-corp to owning a burger place?” Alex asked.

“He had a private investor help with start up costs, after they tasted one of said burgers during a company picnic.”

“Mhmm?” Alex raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“Lena!?” Kara’s eyes widened. 

“What’s the point of having so much money if I don’t use it to help people? The man has a gift. Wait until you try one of his burgers. you’ll see.” Lena looked at Alex, then at Kara. "I promise you it was well worth the investment."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I TOTALLY thought i posted this chapter Last week. I'm so sorry it's late and kind of short, as an apology I will also be posting the next chapter soon. 
> 
> if you want you can check me out on Tumblr.  
> http://rainbowrocker92.tumblr.com/


	10. I Will Follow You Until the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real!

Despite Alex’s obvious reservations concerning Lena, lunch and shopping had gone well and soon all three of them were walking back to Kara’s apartment with content smiles and easy laughter and for a moment Kara felt completely at peace. But then Alex’s phone rang and only a moment later Kara heard the sirens and she knew her brief shining moment of peace had come to an end. One night. I just want one night of peace. Can’t criminals and aliens just relax, Kara found herself thinking as she tossed Lena an apologetic look and started running down the nearest alley in order to step into her role as Supergirl. She paused before flying away completely though looking at Lena. “Go home. Stay safe.”  
Lena nodded and continued her trek back to Kara’s apartment.

Kara heard Winn in her ear shortly after she took to the sky. “It a fire. a Big one. Not sure how it started yet but I am sure a lot of people are going to be hurt if it doesn’t get put out soon.”

“I’m on it. Is the fire department there yet?”

“They’re about a minute out.”

Kara focused and flew as fast as she could to the site of the fire. Winn wasn’t exaggerating when he said it was a big fire. her first focus was getting the people out of the building. Even with her super speed she struggled but when she was sure all the people were safe she started on the flames with her ice breath even still it was one of the longest fires Kara had ever experienced.

“Kara, That was no natural fire. A witness saw a woman start the fire. Alex caught her. She... ” she heard Winn in her ear but she couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying.

She frowned. “Something’s wrong....” Kara said suddenly. “Alex... you there?”

“I’m here. what’s up?” Alex’s voice crackled some over the ear piece. Kara focused on Alex for a moment listening to calm even breaths and a steady heartbeat. A frown tugged further at Kara‘s mouth.

“Something.... Lena... where’s Lena?”

“She went to your place? you sent her home?” Kara could practically hear Alex frowning.

“No.... no somethings wrong with her... her heartbeat... it’s not right... it’s to far away for her to be at home” Kara closed her eyes to concentrate. The noises of the rest of the city faded into silence as Kara focused on Lena and only Lena and in moments Kara heard a painful cry and the erratic heartbeat is if she were pressed against Lena and not miles away.

Suddenly Kara heard a new unfamiliar voice break through and the words she said sent a chill down Kara’s spine. “Lillian Luthor sends her thanks for making Lena so easy to find.”

Everything after that is a blur. She hears Alex yell something about back up and the distinct sound of a body hitting one of the interrogation tables at the DEO ... hears Winn’s typing and his voice which is cracking anxiously despite his reassurances. But she only hears those things for a short moment because the next she is in the air tearing her ear piece out and allowing the sounds of Lena and only Lena to guide her.

  
_I will find her and I will destroy anyone that hurt her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit guys!? Lena's in Trouble and Kara is pissed!  
> I KNOW this chapter is so short guys but I wanted to break up the fight and the attack. I have a plan (sort of?) 
> 
> I hope these two chapters were worth the wait. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Between work and injuries and Depression (plus the fact that i truly believed I had posted chapter 9 already) I've just not been writing as much. I'm going to try to be better. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought  
> and check me out on tumblr.  
> http://rainbowrocker92.tumblr.com/


	11. I know what family is (and you're not it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daring rescue

“Go home. Stay safe.” And with that Kara was gone, a sudden reminder that dating Kara wasn’t going to be anything like what Lena was used to. Of course nothing about her relationship with Kara had been like she’d been used to up to this point. Lena looked over at Alex who had finished her call.

  
“I’ve got a ride coming will you be alright getting back?” Alex asked but she was clearly in work mode so even though Lena probably would’ve preferred an escort she didn’t intend to mention that to Alex.

  
Lena nodded. “I’ll be fine.” Alex nodded back then turned towards a black SUV that had appeared quite suddenly and got in leaving Lena alone.   
She’d only been walking by herself for a block when she noticed the man following her. Not wanting him to know that she knew he was tailing her she continued her same pace although she decided very quickly to abandon her trek to Kara’s apartment. _No way I’m leading anyone to Kara_.

  
Shortly after she’d changed course the man rushed her. She tried to fight but was very quickly overpowered. She was thrown into the back of a windowless work van.   
“Hello Lena.”

“Mother.” Lena let a mask of calm slip over her expression.

“I had hoped you would be willing to cooperate more and that we wouldn’t have to resort to this.” 

“You mean kidnapping me and bombing my home and office?” Lena scoffed. “And exactly what did you hope to accomplish with those two little stunts?”

“Simply to get your attention. I knew you weren’t there. This time Lena, you WILL help me.” 

“Why would I ever?”

“Because you have no choice.” Lillian said simply. “You’re going to need to get some rest we have a long trip ahead of us.” 

Before Lena can respond she felt the pinch of a needle in her neck. “Oh you bitch...” She manages before the world goes dark.   
When she comes to the van has come to a stop and she’s being dragged out. 

“Now. You’re the only one that can get us into Lex’s facility.” Lillian says grabbing Lena by the wrist. 

“What makes me so special. Lex never trusted me with that kind of information, even less so the more insane he got.”

“It’s a bio-metric lock than can only be opened with Luthor blood. Your blood.” 

“I’m afraid I’m not following you. I was adopted, as you so kindly like to remind me.”

“You may not be my daughter. But you were Lionel’s, why else would we have taken in some orphan brat. He paid off your mother so she wouldn’t talk about their dalliance. Of course she had to go and get sick and die so we got saddled with you anyway. Now this will only hurt for a second.”  
 _I’m a Luthor by blood... They knew and never told me_. 

Lillian snatched Lena’s wrist and held it tightly onto the pad at the entrance of a massive door cut into the side of a cave. It pricked her skin Lena let out a pained yelp. 

“My brilliant boy.” Lillian said softly as the massive doors opened reveling a brightly lit lab. “Keep her close we don’t know what else we might need her for.” 

Lena felt the same man grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. Lena quietly took stock of everything around her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared. _How am I going to get out of this. Will Kara be able to find me? And even if she does Lillian might be planning something for that. Surely she’s planned for Supergirl to show up_. Despite her inner panic Lena’s expression was calm, bored even, as her mother and her goons walked around looking at things like kids in a toy store. 

Lena was about to ask her mother about her plan when they all heard a loud crash. _Supergirl! Kara._ Lena fought back a relieved smile. 

“Let. Her. Go.” Kara said through gritted teeth. 

Before Kara had a chance to even throw a punch Lillian pushed a button on one of the gadgets she’d been looking at and a terrible noise filled the cavern and Supergirl was on her knees hands clutching her ears as she screamed. 

“And what are you going to do? Perhaps I’ll tell Lena who you really are and then we’ll see whose side shes on?” Lillian smirked. “Better yet we could tell the entire world.” 

“Mother please! Stop” Lena cried out. “Stop it. You’re hurting her. Don’t hurt her.” Lena summoned every ounce of strength she had and slammed her elbow into the noes of the man that had been holding her. She grabbed at the gun on his hip while he was distracted by the blood gushing from his noes and fired it at the box in her mothers hands silencing the noise. 

Lillian frowned. “You would choose this thing over your family?” 

“I know exactly who she is.” Lena said with a fierce look in her eyes.“And she is more my family than you have ever been.”

  
“Well then you can die here with her.” Lillian sneered. She turned towards a helicopter that had already been started. “I’m sorry it has to end this way.” 

**_Self destruct in one minute._ **

Lena looked at Kara who appeared to only just be getting her bearings back. “Kara! we have to get out of here now.” 

Kara looked at her. “I can’t hear you” she shouted. “We should get out of here. I’m not sure if I can fly.”

  
Lena looked around panicked. _The van. they left the van_. She pulled Kara along with her her and shoved her into the van thankful they were dumb enough to leave the keys. She stepped on the gas hard and hoped it was fast enough.   
**_Self destruct in Ten... Nine.... Eight.... Seven..._**

The rest of the count faded and was replaced by a deafening 'boom’ that rocked the van but didn’t stop it. They pulled away from the mountain. Lena breathed a sigh of relief. _she’s still out there. but at least we’re safe for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we've moved away from chapter titles based off lyrics from Jenny by the studio killers and on to other chapter titles.   
> I'm terrible at writing action. It stumps me literally every time and always takes me longer to write than I'd prefer. So I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's not very good. I'm probably just going to go back to like 90% fluff.   
> Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
